yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri Plisetsky/Gallery
Anime Yuri P and Mila ED.png YP1.png YP2.png First_meeting_with_Yuri.png Yuri_watch_Katsuki's_video.png Bathroom.PNG EP1m.png Plisetsky_at_home.png Yurio shock EP2.png YP ep2.png yuri1.png Screenshot (11).png Plisetsky_arrives_to_Hasetsu.png YPYK ep2.png YPVN ep2.png A_wish_of_Yuri_Plisetsky.png Young yurio skating EP2.png B e a u ty-0.png VNYP EP2 a.jpg YPYK EP2 a.jpg yuri p eating katsudon-1.png|Yuri enjoys his bowl of katsudon. yuri p eating katsudon-2.png Yuriwantsthatshirt.png Yuritriplets.png Rightbehindhim.png Hot_springs_on_ice_-_Yuri_vs._Yuri.png Yn yk yp ep3.PNG Yp yk vn ep3.PNG Yk yp ep3.PNG yp ep3.PNG yp3 ep3.PNG Yp yk2 ep3.PNG Another_mild_face_of_Yuri.png Yp kid ep3.PNG|Yuri as a toddler. Yp yk ep3.PNG Yp yn ep3.PNG yp4 ep3.PNG yp5 ep3.PNG capture-20161222-163654.png yp6 ep3.PNG|I'm better than this! Plisetsky_is_Agape.png yp7 ep3.PNG yp8 ep3.PNG Yurio Yuri Viktor EP3.png Vn yp ep3.PNG Yk vn yp ep3.PNG Yp2 ep3.PNG Yk yp3 ep3.PNG Yp yk hm interview ep3.PNG Erosoverload.png Yuriyuukotraining.png Flexibility_of_Yuri.png Mila_and_Yuri.png Mila's_lifting_up_Yuri.png Yuri_Plisetski_on_ice.png vod0ZM8UefQ.jpg qZEIgHrhFf0.jpg oymdRcKvAx8.jpg mdrF-qgVDbE.jpg M4FYfpevHE8.jpg iQhiQ1k4rR4.jpg iNw3YFHmzw0.jpg imv-O3bIDkk.jpg hg_DRRqd-vg.jpg DyFN54uvYLE.jpg aKf5EXvcOqA.jpg 6MohC3py4Kc.jpg 2S_JzlhcHL8.jpg 1GNOx3xp4Uc.jpg 0fs95twDrrY.jpg _z5eH1drduM.jpg Meating_Yuri_with_Lilia_Baranovskaya.png Yuri.png Yp beautiful ep4.PNG Mb yf lb yp ep4.PNG Mb yf lb yp2 ep4.PNG Yp shower ep4.PNG Yp trains ep4.PNG Mb yp skating rink ep4.PNG Yp mb phone ep4.PNG Yp yf surprised ep4.PNG Yuuriyuricrayon.png YP MB 2 ep5.png YP MB ep5.png YP 2 ep5.png YK VN YP phone ep5.png Yuri-0.png ep6yurio1.PNG Ep6yurio2.PNG Ep6yuriomila.PNG Ep6yuriomila2.PNG Ep6yuriomila3.PNG Surprised_Yuri_Plisetsky.png Yurio are you jealous.png Ep7yurio1.PNG capture-20161225-180609.png Yuri ep8.jpg A poster with Yuri.jpg Yurochka.jpg Yuriochibi.png capture-20161225-170307.png Episode 8.jpg Ep8.jpg THIS AGAPE.png Yp2 ep8.png Yp3 ep8.png Yp ep8.png Yp4 ep8.png Viktor&Lilia&Yakov&Yurio.jpg Yakov ep 8.jpg Yrio&Yakov&Lilia Episode 8.jpg SkaCana.png Yuri-0.png YP ep8.PNG|Get out of my way. capture-20161225-171224.png Yurio Plisetsky episode 9.jpg YP ep 9 fs.png Yuri Plisetsky and Yuri ep 9.jpg Yurio ep 9.jpg Yuri Plisetsky ep9.jpg Yurio, Lilia, Yakov.jpg Yurio& Lilia.jpg Yri Plisetsky& Lilia.jpg YP EP9a.jpg Yuri Plisetsky ep 9.jpg Yurio and Yuri ep 9.jpg Yurio Plisetsky ep 9.jpg yuri3.jpg yuuri&yuri.jpg Yurio Yuri and other ep 9.jpg Yurio and JJ ep 9.jpg YP LB YF ep 9.png YP ep 9 2.png YP ep 9 1.png YP LB ep 9 1.png Yurio ep 10.jpg Yurio and Yuri ep 10.jpg Yurio_Viktor_Yuri.jpg Ep10yurio3.PNG Ep10yurio.PNG Ep10leavig.PNG Ep10viktoryurio.PNG Ep10yurio4.PNG Ep10 yurio angry.png Ep10 yurio viktor confront 1.png Ep10 yurio viktor confront 2.png Ep10yurio5.PNG Ep10viktoryurio2 DRAG HA.PNG Ep10 yurio viktor ocean.png Ep10 yurio memory.png Ep10otabekyurio.PNG Yuuri and Yuri ep 10.jpg Yuri_Yuuri ep10.jpg Dance off ep10.jpg danceoff1 ep10.jpg danceoff2 ep 10.jpg Altin and Yuri ep10.jpg Yurio ep10.jpg Yuri Viktor Yurio Christophe.jpg Yuri and Otabek.png Yuri'sangels.jpg Yuriangels2.PNG Me 2.PNG Ep10yuriyakovlilia.png Yurihasetsu.png Yuridisgusted.png Yakov, Yuri and Lilia.png Ep11yurioliliayakov3.PNG Yuri happy episode 11.png Yuri, Viktor and Yuuri.png Yuri after his short program.png Ep11yurio4.PNG Ep11yurio3.PNG Ep11yurio2.PNG Ep11yurio1.PNG Ep11youngotabek2.PNG Ep11yakovyuriomilageorgi.PNG Ep11michelesarayurioyuuriviktor.PNG Ep11yurioliliayakov.PNG Ep11yuriolilia.PNG Ep11yurioguanghong.PNG Ep11yurio5.PNG Same otabek.PNG yuri ep11.jpg Ep11death.PNG Ep11yuriosarayuuri.PNG Ep12yurio5.PNG Ep12yurio7.PNG Ep12yurio6.PNG Ep12yurio4.PNG Ep12yurio3.PNG Ep12yurio2.PNG Ep12yurio1.PNG Ep12yakovyuriolilia1.PNG Ep12podium.PNG yp fs ending ep 12.png Welcome 2 the Madness - Yurio.PNG Welcome to the Madness - YP.PNG Welcome 2 the Madness - Boss.PNG Welcome 2 da Madness - Yoi fans have officially been annihilated.PNG Welcome to the madness 4.jpg Welcome 2 da Madness - He'z smiling I.PNG Blu ray 6 - Stripping like a Boss.PNG Welcome to the madness.jpg Welcome to the madness 2.jpg Welcome 2 da Madness - Hello I'm Satan and I want your Heart.PNG Welcome 2 da Madness - Oh boy.PNG Welcome 2 da Madness - Wow Epic.PNG Welcome to the madness 3.jpg Welcome 2 da Madness - They're both together I can't ev.PNG Official Sketches Official Sketch YuriP.jpeg OS YuriP.jpeg Yurio.jpg Yuri.jpg Yurio Plisetsky.jpg Yuri Plisetsky.jpg Yurio_ Sketch.jpg Promotional Yuri P Profile.jpg YuriPChara.png Btn VP.png Official YKVNYP.jpg YuuriK viktor.png Official YKVNYP 1.png 0VAw_1RDG6U.jpg EmowQ46Umjs.jpg W4AH6dCnP5o.jpg Victor&Yuri&Yurio.jpg Cover for Otomedia.png YK VN YP official.png VN YK YP Monthly Pash.jpg yuri x yuri.jpg Yuuri and Yuri on Newtype Magazine.png Yuuri, Yuri and Viktor Spoon.png nikolai profile.png Animage feb.jpg Yoi bd vol 2 cover.jpg Pash! febuary poster.jpg Pash! illustration file.jpg Yuri on ice x saga.jpg Pash March2017.jpg Yurionicegroup.jpg YuuriYuriViktor_SheetMusicBook.jpg YOI X NAMJATOWN Collab.jpg Shinjuku promotion.jpg yuri on ice 2017 school calendar.jpg Kuji Tapestry.jpg SaganTosu.jpg spoon2Di_March2017.jpg FSLecturesMerchindise.jpg Hiramatsu Group.jpg NewtypeRomance March2017.jpg OtomediaJanuary2017.jpg Animedia April cover.jpg Yuri!!! on Life.JPG Otomedia April2017 Poster.jpg AnAn_March292017_Yuri.jpg AnAn March292017 ViktorYuuriYuri.jpg yoi bd vol 5 cover.jpg Icons YuriPIcon.png YuriP.png Collaborations YOIXSNB Collab.jpg Yuri YOIXSNB.jpg YOIXSNB Gameplay Yuuri Yuri.jpg Yuri Viktor YOIXSNB.jpg Snb yuri 1.jpg Yuri_SNB_EV1.jpg Yuri_SNB_EV2.jpg Yuri_SNB_EV3.jpg Yuri_SNB_EV4.jpg Merchandise YOIxNamjatownCollab.jpg Yuri pillow cover.jpg Yuri pillow full.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Subpages Category:Character Galleries Category:Character Subpages Category:Yuri Plisetsky Images